King of the Pirates tournament
by bab186
Summary: Pirates fighing to become the best.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

* * *

Once there were pirates all over the world and people wanted to achieve great things. Like power and wealth. A tournament that will be held and the four best pirate groups all over the world were chosen. The first group was called the New Straw Hat Crew. The old Straw Hat Crew was the best. They found Gold Rogers gold. He was the previous king of the pirates. So they held this tournament for the best pirates around the world. The New Straw Hat Crew was made up of the captain Souske, Sagura. He is a swordsman, he carries three swords and he has a power of lighting because he ate a cursed fruit. Some cursed fruits are fruits people eat to gain spacial powers. Next his first mate is Steve. He also ate the cursed fruit. He ate the ice-ice fruit. Anything he touches turns to ice. The next person would be Amber. She ate the slim-slim fruit. She is vary slippery. The last person on the New Straw Hat Crew is Mike. He ate a cursed fruit as well. It is called the spike fruit. The next team is call the CP9 they are part of the world government. The captain of this group is Derrick. He ate the caused fruit called the fire-fire fruit. His first mate is Steph she is a tough girl and also she ate a cruised fruit as well called the dark-dark fruit. The next person would be C.J. he is a wimpy kid but when fights he turns into and an awesome muscular person because he ate the super-super fruit. The last person would be Mikey. He ate the scissor-scissor fruit. The third team that is in this tournament is the New Shanks Team. The captain is Shiloh and she ate the cursed fruit called the wind-wind fruit. Her first mate is Boqu. She is an amazing fighter and she. Also, USES knifes. The next person is Kaku. He ate the banana-banana fruit. I make him turn into a Graaff. The last person on the New Shanks Team is lucci he has eaten the tiger-tiger fruit and he turns into a tiger. The fourth and finale team in this tournament is the team Zenki. Also, that is the Captain name. The captain is a world renound swordsman. His first mate is Megan. She ate the horse-horse fruit. She can turn into a horse. The next person is Druken. The ate the cure-cure fruit. He can cure himself fully. And the finale person in team Zenki is Ed. He ate the spring-spring fruit. These are all the contestants of the Pirates' tournament, so let's begin.


	2. Chapter 2 Begining of the tournament

"So Souske, I can't believe that we were picked for the pirates' tournament, its awesome" said Steve "yea" said Souske. "Listen up everybody the tournament will be fought one on one with different pirate groups. People whom win will advance to the next round. The person who represents their pirate group that win the tournament, gets to fight us the Old Straw Hat Crew" said Monkey D. Luffy. Then everybody agreed and then all the pirates pick for whom they were going to fight. " Here it is these are the matches of the tournament. First, it's Steve Vs. C.J. Second, Boqu Vs. Zenki. Third is Kaku Vs. Ed. Fourth is Derrick Vs. Amber. Fifth is Steph Vs. Megan. Sixth is Souske Vs. Mikey. Seventh is Druken Vs. Shiloh. Last but not least the eighth match is Luuci Vs. mike. Wow what an exciting match raises now for the first fight. Fighters get ready" said Luffy. " Hey Steve, you got this your one of the best pirates I have ever seen. That dude does not look that tough. You can take him" said Souske. " Yea I will I have my cursed fruit on my side" said Steve. "C.J., kick the scum out of this. Pirates butt ok. We are the world movement's best men. Don't let us down said Steph. "Whatever" said C.J. " Now lets starts the first fight th two fighters' step up on the platform" said Luffy "now Steve and C.J. Fight.


	3. Chapter 3 The first 2 Fights

"Now C.J. and Steve fight" said Luffy. " Lets have a clean battle ok" said Steve. "What? Nah." A Said C.J. Then a C.J. jumped in the air and went for Steve. He went down and tried to punch Steve with his fist. Steve dodges it. A C.J. ran and punched Steve in the face. But then C.J. hand turned complete into ice. Completely froze "who. What did you do to me?" said C.J. "I use my power of my cursed fruit" said Steve then Steve lunged for C.J. and missed then Steve turned himself into ice. C.J. went over and looked at him. Then he touched the ice witch Steve was in. then C.J. body turned to ice up to his head. Then the iced Steve broke into little pieces. Then Steve appeared in the sky coming fast down to hit C.J. in the head then all of a sudden C.J. was turning red and his muscles became huge. He busted out of the ice intensely and quickly with speed he dogged it. Then Steve got back on the ground and looked for C.J. then all of a sudden C.J. kicked Steve in the neck with everything he had in him. C.J.'s leg turned to ice and Steve fell to the ground looking like the was passed out. " I win" said C.J. Then he saw that Steve wasn't there then he turned around Steve grabbed his shoulder and it made C.J. fully in to ice. Then Steve made a Fist and used everything he had and punched C.J. and C.J. crumbled to the ground." The winner is Steve, how was the battle, was it hard?" said Luffy Nah. it was easy said Steve. "You heard it from him, now to the next fight It's Boqu Vs. Zenki. Wow this sounds like an interesting battle.

Now Fight. " I can't wait to kill you, you worthless piece of crap" said Zenki " . . . " said Boqu. Then Zenki brought out two long swords and charged for Boqu. She jumped in the throw three knives at Zenki. He dodged them, then Boqu got behind Zenki and punched him tho the ground. It made a big crater then seven swords came out of the crater at Boqu. One hit her in the shoulder and one hit her in the leg. then the rest of the five swords went into the air. Then all of suddenly the swords came back and all five hit her in the back. Then she fell to the ground. She stood up a barley, then Zenki said "I get you this is then end of you little girl hahahahahaha" then he put his hands out and said " seven swords of the apocalypse" then there was a huge blast. The swords exploded with Boqu. When the smoke was gone there was a greatly big crater. Then Zenki said " wow that little girls could not handle one little attack" then out of nowhere12 knives came at Zenki at two hundred miles per hour. Half of them hit Zenki in the back " Who did that?" then he was punched in the ribs breaking four of Zenki ribs. Zenki fell to the ground in pain. Then another punch hit him in the back of the head. Smashing his face on the ground. Then all of a sudden Boqu appeared right in front of Zenki and said " Never call me little girls again or I will kill you." Then Boqu stomped on Zenki Chest breaking every bone in his body. " The winner is Boqu. Congratulations. Wow that was such an amazing battle" said Luffy Now to the Next fight.


End file.
